


join me?

by brightest_stars



Series: Valentine’s Event - brightest_stars submissions [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dinner, Discord: Bellamione Coven, Discord: Bellamione Coven Valentine’s Event, F/F, Hermione gets stood up, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Narcissa gets stood up, no-show dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightest_stars/pseuds/brightest_stars
Summary: Hermione and Narcissa end up at the same muggle bar.Prompt 3. My date walked out so this meal has already been paid for, mind joining me?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Valentine’s Event - brightest_stars submissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156091
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	join me?

**Author's Note:**

> Discord: Bellamione Coven Valentine's Event  
> SFW Prompt 3. My date walked out so this meal has already been paid for, mind joining me?
> 
> un-beta'ed so all mistakes are mine! Enjoy!

“Miss Granger.”

Hermione startles and nearly knocks over her ridiculously expensive cocktail. Her book lands on the bar with a thud, and she looks around for the voice. Hermione blinks slowly when she sees a face she never thought she’d see in a muggle bar in central London.

Blonde. So blonde that she’s unmistakeable, but her eyes are unexpectedly blue. And beautiful. Like an angel come down to earth, Hermione thinks, sitting over there at an empty table with two plates of food. How on earth did she say Hermione’s name loud enough for her to hear from all the way over there?

Narcissa Malfoy. Does she always have to be a conundrum? One of Draco’s redeeming features was that he was, at least, terribly obvious. Clearly his mother is not the same.

Hermione remembers Narcissa Malfoy’s blue eyes. She remembers them staring at her when she’d lain underneath her sister on her hardwood floor. She remembers how she’d seen her own pain mirrored in those blue eyes, and she remembers the concentration. The chill in her mind.

After much research, Hermione has her own theories on what Bellatrix had done to her that day with her cursed dagger, and what Narcissa had done in an attempt to prevent her sister from killing a defenseless teenage girl on her own floor.

_ I’m sorry _ .

This time, Hermione is paying attention.

Narcissa hadn’t spoken out loud. She’d spoken in Hermione’s mind. It’s so obvious. The woman who lied to Voldemort’s face in the middle of a battle. It’s well known after her trial that she is a master legilimens. Of course she holds conversations in people’s minds. Hermione looks over at her. Narcissa is watching her, but she doesn't even need eye contact to transmit her words into Hermione’s head.

_ I do apologise for interrupting, Miss Granger. I only meant to offer… my date has walked out, and this meal is already paid for. Perhaps… would you mind joining me? _

Hermione stays on her barstool, blinking across the room at the blonde witch. Narcissa Malfoy, asking her out for dinner?

_ It’s Black, if you don’t mind. _

Shit! Hermione grabs her stuff and makes her way over to Narcissa’s table as quickly as she can.

“Sorry! I don’t know how to do the mind-speaking thing. I’d love to join you, if that’s okay?” Hermione babbles, fading off as she stands next to the seated blonde.

Narcissa languidly waves a hand at the chair and Hermione sinks into it. “I wouldn’t have offered if it wasn’t okay with me, Miss Granger. I would hope my presence doesn’t cause you distress, given our… past.” Narcissa says out loud, and her voice is rich and sweet. Hermione finds that she quite likes Narcissa’s voice.

“I wouldn’t have come over if you caused me distress, N- Ms Black,” Hermione replies, a smile teasing her lips. Narcissa raises a manicured brow at her, and her berry-pink lips curve into a smirk.

“Narcissa, please, darling,” the blonde witch drawls, and now Hermione can hear the resemblance to her son. “I think you misunderstand legilimency. I can project my voice into your mind for two reasons - I am naturally gifted, and I have immense control over my thoughts and my mind. You can, and do, project your thoughts too, Miss Granger. You are just unaware.”

Hermione leans forward, interest lighting up her face. “I can do that too?”

_ If you take the time and possess the patience, Miss Granger _ . Narcissa leans back in her chair, her smirk fully blossomed on her face now.

_ HERMIONE. CALL ME HERMIONE _ . “Did I do it?” Hermione asks, excitement lacing her voice.

_ You did it, Hermione _ . Narcissa practically purrs her name in her mind, and Hermione doesn’t think she ever wants any except for Narcissa Black to say her name again.  _ Just don’t shout. _ “And don’t forget to eat,” Narcissa adds, pointedly picking up her own fork.

“Right, sorry. Thank you.” Hermione starts to eat.

Somehow, they find enough to talk about for hours, until they are the only ones left. Narcissa leads Hermione out to the street, and Hermione stands facing the blonde. She doesn’t want to leave. She doesn’t want this night to end.

Narcissa keeps a respectable distance between them, and Hermione steps closer, into the blonde’s space.

“I’ve had a lovely evening, Hermione. Thank you for joining me,” Narcissa says, almost whispering, as if speaking at full volume would somehow shatter the moment.

Hermione dips her head. “Thank you for inviting me over. It’s been…” There are no words to describe how Hermione feels about the evening. She’d meant to have a nice, quiet drink on her own, and instead she’d spent hours talking with Narcissa Black, a woman she now considered a friend. Except for the fact that she was absolutely stunning, and Hermione can’t quite expel the idea of how much more she wants to know about the witch, how much she wants to kiss her.

As it turns out, Hermione’s had just enough alcohol that kissing Narcissa Black, a witch she’s barely spoken two words to before this evening, seems like a fantastic idea.

So she does it. Hermione steps closer again, closing the distance between them, her hands coming up to gently cup Narcissa’s face.  _ Can I kiss you, Narcissa? _ She tries not to shout, and she thinks it works when Narcissa’s breath hitches and her pale cheeks colour slightly pink.

_ Yes _ . Narcissa’s voice is breathy and quiet in Hermione’s mind, and as soon as she hears it, Hermione presses her lips against Narcissa’s.

The blonde kisses her back softly, tender lips moving against Hermione’s as her tongue flicks against Hermione’s lips. With a sigh, Hermione lets Narcissa deepen the kiss, and responds with a touch of her teeth against Narcissa’s lips.

Narcissa moans, her hands on Hermione’s hips, keeping her body close.

When Hermione pulls back, Narcissa chases her mouth for a split second, then she stops herself with a small smile.

“Would you like to come back to mine, for a nightcap?” Hermione offers. She’s certain Narcissa will refuse, but the blonde nods, a little shy.

“I’d love to.”

Hermione grins and takes her hand.

  
  



End file.
